Nada es lo que parece
by ForeverYoshi
Summary: CAP 3 UP! "Todo fue puro teatro. Yo solo amo a mi reina, a mi Diva" HajixDiva. Contiene lime.
1. Cap I :El Caballero Misterioso

**Título: **Nada es lo que parece

**Disclaimers: **Blood pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex y no a mí, no son usados para económica, comerciales, ni nada de eso, es solo para el entretenimiento.

**Notas de la Autora:** Aquí otro fic de Blood , espero que les guste. ¡¡¡Dejad Reviews!!!

**IMPORTANTE**: En este fic, RIKU NO MUERE. Repito NO MUERE! Por lo tanto lo del barco...sucede, demo, no pasa nada con Riku y Diva.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Introducción:**

Solomon había raptado a Saya, todos la estaban buscando, Hagi ya había ido por ella, no se sabía más, David se había roto el brazo el sale lastimado, más no mal herido, pero ya se está recuperando, todo el Escudo Rojo (Red Shield) preocupado por Saya, su única arma en manos del caballero del enemigo, o enemiga... Kai se estaba desesperando, Riku igual.

Capitulo 1 : El Caballero Misterioso

Saya se encontraba dormida, mejor dicho, inconsciente. Despertó al cabo de unos minutos, no sabía dónde se encontraba, pero el cuarto era bonito, se acercó a una de las ventanas, era de noche, pero aún así, la ciudad estaba repleta de lucecitas que iban de aquí para allá, de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, así que se tapó con la sabana que la cubría antes de recobrar la conciencia ¿qué rayos hacía desnuda ¿dónde estaba? Y... ¿quién la había traído?

-Parece que al fin despertaste, Saya-esa voz, la conocía perfectamente, un hombre vestido de negro se hizo presente en la habitación, era...

-Solomon... ¿qué?-antes poder reaccionar, Solomon posó su dedo índice en los labios de Saya, acallándola.

-Te desmayaste, llegué justo a tiempo para evitar tu posible muerte-Saya sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas...todo se desvanecía...-¡cuidado!-Solomon la agarró justo a tiempo, pero la sábana se resbaló, dejando ver el cuerpo bien formado de Saya, al parecer tanta pelea con quirópteros le servía para fortalecer y moldear su cuerpo eternamente adolescente, y eso que comía cerros de comida.

-No me toques!-dijo empujándolo.

-Lo siento, pero si no te agarraba, te habrías caído...

-¿Recuerda que eres mi enemigo? Eres el caballero de Diva.

-Pero ante de eso soy el hombre que te ama, Saya, soy capaz de recorrer el mucho entero a pie por ti, dar mi vida por ti, incluso...matar a Diva...por ti, además, ya no soy el caballero de Diva, sino tu caballero, yo te serviré por la eternidad!

-Solomon...yo...-pero otra vez este la acalló, pero no con sus dedos, sino con sus labios, besándola, de repente oyeron algo, pero estaban tan ensimismados besándose que no les pareció importar, luego una sombra pasó rápidamente por la ventana.

-¿Qué fue...eso?-dijo mirando por esta.

-¿Qué fue qué?-le pregunto siguiéndola con la mirada.

-No nada...-sin darse cuenta, pasaron de estar sentados, a estar echados en la cama.

-Solomon...-pero un repentino escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir los labios de Solomon en su cuello.

-Saya, te amo-fue todo lo que dijo mientras se separaba de su cuello para mirarla a los ojos.

-Solomon, yo...yo también-y volvieron a besarse, pero está vez Saya correspondió, por pura casualidad, mientras se besaban, miró hacía el balcón, lo que vio la dejó petrificada, una figura negra, de un hombre, con un estuche atrás era... Hagi. Rompió el beso al instante, horrorizada, el lo había visto todo.

-Hagi...-murmuró.

-¿Qué?-Solomon se giró y lo vio, una expresión de triunfo iluminó su rostro, había ganado, Saya lo amaba y se habían besado, listo, Hagi ya no importaba, el ya no era nada para Saya, y si lo era, era solo su caballero.

-Saya...-una mirada de dolor apareció en el rostro de Hagi.

-Hagi yo, puedo explicarlo, yo...

-No hay nada que explicar, Saya, tú...lo amas...-y como había aparecido, se fue, con el corazón roto, en mil y un pedazos.

-Saya-dijo Solomon para atraer la atención de la chica-será mejor que regresemos con el escudo rojo.

-Si...-se vistió, mientras pensaba, si Hagi había estado en el balcón ¿quién había pasado por la ventana? estaba segura de haber visto a alguien, si no se equivocaba, el balcón estaba antes que la ventana, de haber sido Hagi, lo habría visto antes en el balcón, además, la figura que pasó tenía cabellera larga..., debió haberlo imaginado; una vez vestida se fueron, en el camino le contó todo a Solomon, una vez que llegaron, Solomon se fue diciéndole que regresaría pronto y que descansara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una hermosa y lujosa casa, un hombre joven, de pelo negro, largo hasta la cintura, esperaba en el vestíbulo de aquella mansión. Otro hombre, de apariencia mucho mayor entro donde se encontraba el joven, al verlo sonrió diabólicamente, al igual que el otro, sin decir ni una palabra, se retiró y entro al cuarto donde una chica dormía plácidamente.

-Diva-dijo-ya llego.

-Que bien Amshel, entonces, dile que entre, estoy visible-respondió la dama de ojos celestes, desperezándose y peinándose, a los pocos minutos entro el joven, al acercarse a la chica hizo una reverencia, besándole la mano.

-Tan dulce como siempre ¿eh?-dijo Diva con una risita.

-Como no ser así con mi dama, mi querida Diva.

-Y dime Seiduke-cerca de la ventana había una figura que escuchaba desde ahí la conversación-el hecho de que hayas regresado quiere decir que todo está saliendo como lo planeamos.

-Así es-afirmó este.

-Vaya, vaya, mi hermanita cree seguir viviendo en su dulce fantasía-y rió burlonamente al igual que el caballero.

-Será fácil vencerla, se ha vuelto más humana de lo que haya visto, admito que me gustaba más en la guerra de Vietman.

-Sí, es cier-pero no la dejaron terminar, alguien había entrado sin tocar a la habitación.

-OH disculpen, hola...Seiduke, cuánto tiempo sin verte-y el joven solo se limitó a sonreírle de manera burlona.

-Lo mismo digo, hermano, pasaba por aquí a saludar a nuestra Diva, y a ponerla al tanto de lo ocurrido recientemente con Saya y el escudo rojo.

-Excelente.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, si me lo permiten los presentes, y claro, si ese es el deseo de Diva.

-Sí, ya tengo la información que deseaba, tu tarea terminará dentro de poco, ya puedes irte-el caballero hizo otra reverencia y salió de la habitación, topándose con Amshel en el vestíbulo, este parecía esperarle.

-Todo está listo, hermano, nosotros venceremos-comenzó el caballero joven.

-Solo espero, que, en caso de que Diva falle, tu estés preparado para hacerlo-el joven bajo la mirada, y cerró sus manos, convirtiéndolas en puños.

-Todo por nuestra Diva, hermano, Saya morirá, y Diva vivirá en un mundo donde solo ella sea la reina, donde todos se arrodillen a sus pies, el cuerpo de Saya se petrificará y su cabeza rodará, ella debe morir por el bien de nuestra dama-y sin más se retiró. La figura que estaba cerca de la ventana ya se había ido, debía avisarle a Saya del peligro que corría, la amaba, pasara lo que pasara, su amor por ella nunca se desvanecería y no dejaría que muriera.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TAN TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAN ¿Quien será la dichosa figura que estaba cerca de la ventanaaaa¿Hagi o Solomon ¿Ustedes mis queridísimos lectores, que dicen ¿Os ha gustado este capítulo? ¿Quién será ese misterioso caballero llamado Seiduke y de donde habrá salido? Jojojojojo, os he dejado con la duda, nadie, excepto yo y una amiga, no les diré quien , lo sabemos todo. ¡Muahahahahaha!

Me demoraré una semana en actualizar, verán, no tengo Internet, de todas formas ya tengo en capitulo 2 hecho, paciencia, que puede que le pida a mi amiga que me lo actualice, claro, si ella quiere.

Instrucciones para dejar review a quienes no saben: ¡Id al botoncito que dice GO, escribe tu comentario y listo! ¡No te cuesta nada, es gratis! n-n en caso de que no tengas cuenta, igual puedes dejar un review, pones GO, pones tu nombre o nick, tu mail, que hasta donde se no se muestra, y tu comentario abajo, lo mandas y ya.


	2. Cap II : La Verdad queda al descubierto

**Título: **Nada es lo que parece

**Disclaimers: **Blood pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex y no a mi, no son usados para económica, comercial, ni nada de eso, es solo para el entretenimiento.

**IMPORTANTE: **En este fic, RIKU NO MUERE. Repito NO MUERE (para poder hacer la historia como quiero que salga). Por lo tanto el incidente en el barco... sucede, pero, no pasa nada con Riku y Diva.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Capitulo 2: La Verdad queda al descubierto

Solomon había regresado al igual que Hagi, este último estaba muy silencioso, más de lo usual, el caballero estaba en la sala, en una esquina, sentado en un banco tocando el Chelo.

-A ver si entendí Solomon, tu amas a Saya, y nos ayudaras en lo que puedas por matar a Diva-decía Kai, al mencionar la palabras "Solomon" "amas" y "Saya" dejó de tocar repentinamente, Saya lo miró con tristeza, sabía que su caballero la quería mucho, y que odiaba a Solomon, pero este al ver que su dama se ponía triste reanudo su música, como si no pasara nada.

-Sí, así es, si me lo permiten-dijo Solomon-y claro, si ese es el deseo de Saya.

-Creo que podemos confiar en ti-dijo Kai.

-Dime Saya ¿porqué Hagi está tan triste?-ese era Riku.

-Yo...no sé cómo explicártelo...

-Saya, será mejor que comas algo, o te debilitaras-le dijo el rubio.

-Si...

Todos comían, menos Hagi, Solomon y Riku. El primero se la estaba pasando tocando el Chelo, el segundo y el último acompañando en la mesa.

-A ver si entendí Kai. El chico Goldsmith es bueno, y podemos confiar en ¿el?-esa era Mao.

-Así es, Saya confía en el...

-¿Y si es un espía de los caballeros de Diva, y...de Diva?

-Al parecer Saya quiere correr el riesgo, ella confía en el...y...lo ama-dijo, cuando había ocurrido esto ¿cuándo Saya se había enamorado de Solomon?

-Yo no soy un espía-dijo Solomon-pueden confiar en mi, fui a casa de Diva, y he de prevenirles que hay alguien que nos está espiando, es un caballero de Diva-Hagi paró de tocar para escuchar-sabe acerca de Saya, hay que tener cuidado con el, oí la conversación, estaban el, Diva y Nathan.

-¿Lograste oír cómo se llamaba el caballero?

-Seiduke-Hagi siguió tocando.

-¿Y que se supone que haremos ahora? Tenemos que tener algún plan para matar a Diva de una vez, intentó matar a Riku, pero gracias a Kai no lo logró-decía David Kai termina salvando a Riku, y eh... Julia ya le confesó su amor a David; en la mesa estaban presentes, Saya, Solomon, Kai, Riku, Julia, David, Lewis, Okamura y Mao-y debemos averiguar quién es el tal Seiduke.

-Oí hablar de él cuando era caballero de Diva, él solía ir a veces en las noches a pasar información, a veces cuando Saya y Diva dormían, nunca me dejaron verlo, es por eso que apenas Saya me contó lo que vio en la ventana, me fui a investigar, y al parecer había sido él, pero el cuarto estaba en penumbras, de modo que no pude verle la cara. Eso es todo lo que se.

-La información que tenemos, no es suficiente, debemos investigar más-dijo Julia, tomando notas.

De repente un hombre, vestido de negro, cabello hasta la cintura y con una rosa azul en el pecho se hizo presente en el comedor...

-...TU...tu...-Solomon se levantó y retrocedió aterrorizado, estaba blanco como el papel-¡Sei...du...ke...!

El hombre ni caso le hizo, se siguió de largo mientras decía-Yo les puedo ahorrar el trabajo-se sentó en uno de los bancos desocupados y se puso a tocar el instrumento que llevaba, un Chelo si, un Chelo-yo se mucho acerca de ese caballero, puesto que soy yo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-ese era Lewis, quien acababa de llegar trayendo la comida.

-... ¡Es él! ¡Es Seiduke!...-alcanzó a murmurar Solomon, muy pálido, y señalándolo temblando, era cierto, además aquel hombre estaba tocando la melodía que Diva solía cantar.

-¿Oye Hagi, que has hecho con tu pelo ¿Por qué lo tienes tan largo?-preguntó Lulu, quien venía acompañando a Lewis.

-¿Hagi?-exclamó Saya ¿qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?-Ha...¿Hagi?

-Acertaste… en parte-Hagi dejó de tocar, guardó calmadamente su Chelo-yo soy un caballero de Diva -y sonrió macabramente-el espía, si así lo prefieren.

-¿Tu eres el hombre que vi en la ventana...?-Saya no lo podía creer.

-Así es.

-Pero pensé que t-tu am-amabas a Saya-protestó Solomon.

-¿Amar a Saya? ¿Yo? ¡Si yo solo tengo odio para ella!-rió malévolamente.

-Hagi...pero, yo pensé que tu me amabas, desde que nos conocimos en el zoológico...

-Saya, Saya, Saya. ¿Aun no te das cuenta? El Hagi que conociste en el zoológico murió el dia del accidente, en 1883. Yo soy el segundo caballero de Diva, uno de los sirvientes de Amshel, es normal que no sepas de mí ya que Amshel y Joel lo mantuvieron en secreto. El verdadero Hagi murió tras caer del acantilado. Esperé a que le pasaras de tu sangre y te fueras a buscar ayuda al creerlo muerto. Al estar solo, tome su sangre y lo mate totalmente. Así pude asumir su forma y hacerte creer que era él. Todo salió tal y como predijo Amshel. Así tenía que ser, para que no pudieras matarme al pensar que tenia tu sangre. ¡Al parecer soy un buen actor al hacerles creer a todos que Saya me gustaba! ¡Y que la amaba! No sabes lo horroroso que fue pasar todos estos años a tu lado, siguiéndote y obedeciendo tus órdenes, alimentándote y ayudándote a destruir a mis hermanos, y sobre todo, a destruir a mi amada Diva.

-Pero... todos los momentos que pasamos juntos... siempre estabas ahí para ayudarme, protegerme... ¡imposible!-murmuró Saya sollozando. No lo podía creer, Hagi, su amado Hagi… muerto… todo su pasado... una farsa, al igual que su devoción a ella.

-Niña estúpida, siempre viviendo en tus fantasías, fuiste muy fácil de utilizar.

-Hagi...

-Te lo agradezco, sinceramente-dijo haciendo una corta reverencia-nos fuiste de mucha ayuda.

-¡Tu eres mi caballero, por tus venas corre mi sangre!-exclamó.

-¿Qué no has escuchado lo que dije? ¡La sangre que corre por mis venas es la de mí amada Diva!

-Y durante todo este tiempo...

-He sido un espía-sonrió-he informado los movimientos del escudo rojo-sonrisa más prolongada y felina, esta última declaración les cayó a todos como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Informaste todo sobre el Escudo Rojo ¿Todos los planes?-dijo David perplejo.

-¡Sí! ¡Desde el primero hasta los más recientes! ¡Todo!

-Hagi, no es cierto, tu no...-Saya sentía que se desmayaba, así que se apoyó en la mesa.

-He de admitir que al principio sentí un poco de curiosidad por ti. Pero solo me duro un par de segundos. Has tratado a mi Diva muy mal Saya, ahora serás tú quien sea tratada así, ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

-¿Y qué hay de la guerra de Vietnam?-murmuró David.

-Sabía que si le pasaban mi sangre a Saya, esta despertaría, y perdería el control, matando a todos esos repugnantes humanos, como te veías tan cómica Saya, bañada en sangre, en ese liquido carmín que sirve de alimento a seres como nosotros y destrozando vidas que resulta que valoras-Saya temblaba al recordar eso, y más si era él quien se lo recordaba.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que Saya se fuera al bando de Solomon? ¿A tu bando?-preguntó David cargando su arma.

-Si se iba con Solomon, habría paz entre las dos reinas, y no nos sería posible exterminarla con ese tratado en medio, si Saya sigue con vida, representa un peligro para nuestra Diva, debemos matarl...

-¡Basta! Esto es mentira. ¡Todo es mentira! ¡Tú no eres un caballero de Diva, eres mi caballero, mi amado Hagi! ¡Aquel que me ha acompañado en todo!-ya no lo soportaba ¿él amar a Diva?

-Si tanto me amabas ¿Por qué os has besado con Solomon?-le preguntó sonriéndole.

-Hagi...yo...

-Eres tan ingenua, nunca lo notaste ¿eh?- dijo mientras de otro compartimiento secreto de su estuche del Chelo sacaba un cuchillo, y una expresión cínica aparecía en su rostro-dispara David, yo no moriré, pero tu si-al instante este bajó el arma.

-Bien, he terminado mi misión aquí. Por cierto, mi nombre no es Hagi, ya se los dije. Mi nombre es Seiduke-Seiduke guardó el arma y se echó el estuche a la espalda, pero antes de irse...- Ha sido vuestra decisión humanos, mezclaros en esto, tened cuidado, que vuestro fin está cerca, más de lo que piensan, lo mismo va para ti, Saya.

……………………………………………………………

Verán, desde el primer capítulo os he intentado confundir, y distraer para evitar que crean que era Hagi, espero haberlo logrado, el nombre Seiduke lo saqué de un sueño que tuve después de ver el último capítulo de Blood+, y en vez de llamarse Hagi se llamaba como ya dije. Bueno, bueno, vaya giro. No me linchen después de leer, esto…, he de admitir que me gusta la pareja HagixDiva, no me lincheeeen! ¡Onegai! ¡Sé que como fan debería apoyar el HagixSaya, pero vamos! Llegan a hacer una bella pareja.

¡Dejad Reviews! Usadme como blanco para sus balas, cuchillas, granadas, bombas... todo vuestro arsenal, tomates, sandias, piñas, melones, y todo vuestro mercado, si quieren también láncenme a su novio, gustosa de recibirlo n-n, también a su perro, gato, conejo, pollo, caballo, cabra, vaca, toro, elefante, jirafa, león y ehmmm a toda su granja y zoológico. Y si tienen por ahí un botiquín, porfas mándenmelo o una ambulancia, que seguro voy a terminar moribunda después de tanto golpe y esto es, si con suerte sobrevivo.

Instrucciones para dejar review a quienes no saben: ¡Id al botoncito que dice go, pon tu comentario y listo! ¡No te cuesta nada, es gratis! En caso de que no tengas cuenta, igual puedes dejar un review, pones GO, pones tu nombre o nick, tu mail, que se muestra cuando me llega el aviso de que tengo un review, y tu comentario abajo, lo mandas y ya.


	3. Capítulo III: Mi Reina, Mi Diva

**Título: **Nada es lo que parece.

**Disclaimers: **Blood+ pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex y no a mí, no son usados para económica, comercial, ni nada de eso. Es solo para el entretenimiento.

**IMPORTANTE****: **En este fic el incidente del barco y la muerte de Riku no ocurren.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Contiene lime.

**Nota del autor: **Recién actualizando. Lo siento muchísimo, después de 4 años y meses… me queda decir que espero que sea de su agrado y trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

...

Capítulo III: Mi Reina, Mi Diva

Todos habían dormido, pero aún no se recuperaban del impacto, Haji no podía haberlos traicionado, no… ¡no era posible! Ahora todo estaba arruinado. Él sabía mucho acerca del escudo rojo y sus planes.

Saya todavía estaba triste, había pasado la noche llorando en el hombro de Solomon. Le era difícil asimilar que había sido engañada por la persona que más amaba durante tanto tiempo. Y que esa persona estuviera dispuesta a matarla sin chistar.

Él escudo rojo había planeado que dentro de unos día invadirían la casa de Diva, y ahí la matarían, tenían todo planeado.

-¿Están todos listos?-preguntó David. Asintieron. La idea de ir por Diva, y matar a Haji si era necesario no le agradaba en absoluto ni a Saya ni a Riku.

Todo estaba listo, como la casa de Diva no quedaba por la ciudad, más bien en el campo, no tendrían problema con las explosiones, y la policía no intervendría. Salieron del edifico donde se había montado el cuartel. El grupo ya sabía en qué consistía su rol. Saya, Solomon, Riku, Kai, David, entrarían; el otro grupo, compuesto por Lulú, Lewis y otros miembros del escudo rojo esperarían en la camioneta y atacarían dada la señal.

Entraron sin problemas por un lugar secreto, cortesía de Solomon, el cual que daba directamente a la sala.

-Vaya, vaya, esto era de esperarse-se escuchó una voz. Voltearon y vieron a Amshel en el umbral de la puerta. Lucía bastante tranquilo.

-Hermano...-susurró el rubio en adoptando su posición de ataque.

-No permitiré que ataquen a nuestra Diva.

-Y que destruyan mi bella casa-añadió Nathan, que acababa de llegar.

-¿Dónde está Diva?-los ojos de Saya se tornaron rojos, a la vez que sacaba su katana.

-En su cuarto...con Seiduke, o Haji, como prefieran llamarlo-respondió Nathan, dando a resaltar el nombre del caballero-y más vale que no los interrumpan, sería de mala educación-añadió con voz melosa y guiñándoles un ojo. Solomon se lanzó contra Amshel, Riku contra Nathan; Saya, Kai y David fueron en busca de Diva.

Encontraron la puerta del cuarto entreabierta. Saya se asomó lentamente y lo que vio la dejó helada. Eran Haji y Diva besándose a más no poder, ambos vestidos, no como la noche pasada, aquella noche que habían pasado juntos después de tanto tiempo.

******Flash Back******

Era una noche lluviosa, grandes gotas caían llenando todo el jardín donde le encantaba cantar, de lo que parecieran con la luz de la luna sobre ellas, brillantes diamantes. La dama de ojos azules veía por la ventana como esas gruesas gotas caían rompiéndose al tocar el césped. La puerta se abrió de repente de par en par.

-Hola Haji-saludó muy contenta sin siquiera voltear.

-Diva-el caballero se arrodilló y besó la mano de su dama.

-¿Ya lo sabe?-dijo volteando, con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro.

-Así es-informó satisfecho.

Diva se dirigió al sofá y se echó desperezándose, Haji se le quedó mirando. Sus ojos brillaban, algo que Diva notó y sonrió. Le hizo señas para que se acercara, y él, muy obediente, se acercó. Diva posó sus piernas encima de las suyas y se acercó a su cuello. Sabía que no podía morderlo, él llevaba en sus venas la sangre de su hermana Saya, esa sangre que actuaba en ella como un veneno. Y él también. Más el deseo era enorme, encajarle los afilados colmillos en ese cuello que siempre deseó morder, lástima que el no llevara su sangre, una verdadera lástima, pensaba mientras pasaba sus dientes por vena indicada, la cual rozó con su lengua, aguantando el deseo de encajarle los dientes y beber de su sangre, de su veneno.

-Diva...-suspiró Haji mientras lo besaba subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, donde empezó a morder lentamente.

Diva se recostó en el pecho de Haji, y empezó a desabotonar su gabardina, y luego los botones de su camisa. Haji solo le acariciaba la espalda y enredaba su mano lentamente en los negros cabellos de su dama. Diva se deleitaba con bien formado cuerpo.

Su dama terminó de desabotonar, se apoyó en su pecho ahora desnudo y lo besó apasionadamente. Haji correspondió gustoso. Esto era lo que siempre había deseado, a su amada Diva. Pero ya era hora de que él tomara el control sobre ella. Ahora le tocaba a él. Empezó a desvestirla con delicadeza. Cambió de posición dejándola a ella debajo. Cada vez quedaba más admirado por la hermosa figura, la cual no dudó jamás que Diva tenía.  
Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas de esta forma con ella. Había permanecido todo este tiempo junto a Saya, por órdenes de la ojiazul.

-Haji-susurró Diva- Seiduke...-Diva pasó sus delicadas manos por ell cuello, pectorales y abdomen del caballero. Diva lo estaba provocando y como buen caballero debía complacer a su amada dama, respondería a aquella provocación.

-Di... Diva...

Volvieron a besarse. Prefirieron retirarse de la sala, quien sabe... tal vez un caballero entraba y ahí si que se armaría un gran alboroto, sobre todo con James. Mejor ir a la habitación de Diva, ahí tendrían soberana privacidad durante el resto de la velada.

La ropa de ambos quedó desperdigada en el camino. Ya se encargaría él de eso más tarde.

Tras profesarse amor, una noche más llegaba a su fin. Pero no cualquier noche, está noche la había pasado juntó a aquel que la entendía, con aquel que la amaba más que a nadie y muy pronto habrían pruebas de ello, muy pronto.

******Fin del Flash Back******

-No... Haji...-bajó la katana y sus ojos retornaron a su color original mientras se le humedecían.

-¡Vaya, vaya, Saya! ¡No deberías espiar!-se mofó Haji tomando a Diva por la cintura y mirándola con pasión.

-¡Hola hermanita!-dijo contenta Diva, posando sus manos en el pecho de Haji y recostándose en él.

-Diva...-murmuró Saya molesta.

-¡Veo que ya sabes lo de Haji! Me alegro, dime, hermanita ¿qué tal te pareció la noticia?

-Te odio-los ojos de Saya volvieron a ser rojos y regresó su katana a posición de ataque-No te lo perdonaré.

-¿Odiarme? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?-preguntó con inocencia.

-Tú... tú me quistaste a Haji, ¡tú lo apartaste de mi lado!

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si el eligió! ¿No es verdad?-Haji asintió mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos azabache.

-Seguro que le has engañado.

-No. Yo jamás haría eso con mi querido Haji, mi Seiduke, MI amado caballero. ¿No es verdad?-volvió a repetir, pero esta vez invitándolo a besarla, lo cual él aceptó encantado.

-Todo fue puro teatro. Yo solo amo-hizo énfasis en la palabra "amo"- a mi reina, a mi Diva-pronunció lentamente el nombre de la ojiazul.

Saya solo atinaba a rehusarse a creer lo que escuchaba. No quería creerlo.

...

Lo sé. Apesto escribiendo ese tipo de escenas. En fin. Aquí se acaba el capítulo 3, siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, de verdad. Lo continuaré lo más pronto posible.  
Una vez más, gracias por leerme.


End file.
